


Fic Request

by baby_boyy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Ear Piercings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Minor Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Other, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_boyy/pseuds/baby_boyy
Summary: Fic request for @freakshows199 on Tumblr!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 2





	Fic Request

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little piece of work.

Some friend and I were going to get piercings. It was going to be a lot of fun, and we could show them off later.  
"Just lining it up, darlin'!" The woman said cheerfully. I grinned at my friends. I was the last one. It was a sharp pinch, then it was done. She mumbled something under her breath.   
"What's wrong?" I asked, oh jesus.   
"Eh? Nothing. It's fine."

A few days later

"Dad..."   
"Yes, kiddo?" Patton asked, smiling.  
"Dad, my ear hurts." He frowned. "Wyn, honey, can I see?" They moved closer and moved their hair (idk if you have hair that covers your ears 😂). "Ah. Mind using the disinfectant then tell me if it still hurts?" They shrugged.   
"Yeah, sure." 

"Something wrong?" Logan popped into the room, followed by Roman and Virgil.   
"We don't know yet."  
"It hurts, huh Wyn? So does the pain of livi-" Virgil was cut off by Logan's hand over his mouth.   
"Honestly, Brad Pitiful. You wouldn't be able to lighten up if I threw a lamp in your face."  
"Roman, don't throw a lamp at his face." Logan looked concerned.  
"Just an expression, my very literal sunshine."   
"It still hurts, you guys."  
"Oh, sorry Wyn! I think it might be infected, sweetheart." Patton grimaced. "I'll have too take it out." He did, and they groaned.   
"Owww."   
"Sorry! Distract them, will you?" It was directed at the other sides. 

"Would you like a one man play, starring me? I have many on the go-"   
"If they'd like to be bored to death, then yeah they would." Virgil sniggered.  
"Hey! I think you'll find-" Logan stepped between them.   
"Wyn, what would YOU like?" He asked patiently.  
"Well..."  
"You want my play, right?" Roman said eagerly.  
"No one in their right mind would want that bloody thing..." They argued, and Logan sighed.   
"Ignore the (swear warning) dipshits." Wyn laughed, a little shocked.

"Done!" Patton exclaimed happily. "Clean it regularly, and you'll be fine."  
"Thanks, Dad."  
"No problem, Kiddo."


End file.
